Date Rape
by Samara Morgan-ring
Summary: rated for rape references, me 1st songfics, flames will be loaded into a thrower and shot back at owner, pleeze R&R, cc good, i guess i own nuttin & suck at summeries, YEAH


A/N, hullo, I guess this is a songfic, w/ Sublime's song Date Rape, even if you dont know the song, the lyrics are straight forward no hidden messages, I left out some parts that I dont know, and I changed the chin. Any changes in () enjoy ps. If I dont get the lyrics right, dont point that out, please.  
  
This once happened to a girl I know  
Had a drink about an hour ago  
Sitting in a corner by herself  
In a bar with down town filth Ginny entered the Hog's head (or Boar's head, I forget which) it was getting dark, and she knew that most of the others had gone back to Hogwarts, but technically, they could stay until curfew, 10:00 for 6th years like herself. She was depressed; she had just seen Dean Thomas kissing Fiona Quinton, a 7th year Ravenclaw. She had wanted to be alone, but this was a bit lonely now. A thought about a certain blonde Slytherin crossed her mind, but she waved it away, they were enemies.  
She heard a noise and she looked at the door  
And saw a man she (had seen) seen before Oh, great, just the prat she needed to see to right now, she had a tiny crush on him, but they would never work out. Right?  
Light Skin  
Light (gray) eyes  
A (pointy) chin  
And a placid smile But he looked so great, he had nice muscles great body. She sighed involuntarily.  
Her heart raced as he walked through the door  
And took an empty seat next to her at the bar What was this, Draco Malfoy sitting with her and SMILING at her?  
My brand new car (pet) is parked right outside  
Howdja like to go for a ride? Ginny suppressed a gasp, everyone loved carpets, mainly because they were illegal, and this hunk, her supposed worst enemy, was asking her to go on it with him. She smiled, but wait, what if this was a trap.  
Wait a minute let me think  
He said that's fine may I please buy you a drink Ginny nodded. Draco ordered some Firewhiskey, slipping the bartender a few galleons "for insurance, Virginia." He said sweetly, murmuring. She stopped a giggle, this was the boy who tormented her and her brothers?  
Well one drink turned into three or four  
And hey left and got into his car (pet)  
And they drove away some place real faaar After around four drinks, Ginny felt a little giddy. She looked at Malfoy, "Let's go." Perfect. Thought Malfoy, She actually thinks I like her. Draco was attracted to her, not with love, but lust. Ginny put her wand in her left pocket and started towards the carpet. After falling a few (dozen) times, Draco came up on her side and led her to the carpet. "Wait," he said, "I want this to be a surprise." He put a blindfold on her, and they rode off.  
Now babe, the time has come, howdja like to have a little fun  
She said if we could only please be on our way, I will not run. "Here we are." Draco untied Ginny's blindfold. Ginny blinked, she had pictured several picturesque sceneries on the way, but this, this! This was a deserted alleyway. "WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY!" She said, fear in her voice. She realized something was wrong, really wrong. She felt in her pocket for her wand, then realized, he had helped her on her LEFT side, he had her wand. Malfoy said nothing but an incantation, "Stamin Evaporateus." The spell drained the victim of most energy. Ginny cried in terror as her strength left her until she was a heap on the ground. Her worst fears were confirmed when she felt Malfoy unbutton her pants, "NNOOO!" She screamed to no avail.  
That's- when- things- go-t out- of-control  
She didn't want to  
He had his way  
She screamed let go\He said No Way Ginny was crying now, couldn't think about what was happening. Why her? He didn't have to resort to this, there were plenty of girls who would love to do this with him, why her?  
Come on babe it's your lucky day  
Shut your mouth we're gonna do it my way  
Come on baby don't be afraid  
If it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid That wasn't entirely true what he told her. It was just rape stimulated him, especially when they tried to struggle. Like Ginny was.  
(Here is a guitar solo; I am so not giving you details nasty people.)  
  
He finished up and put her in the car (pet)  
Got in and drove back to the bar  
Now baby don't be sad  
In my opinion, you weren't half bad Ginny still had the curse on her. After he put their clothes on them, he had thrown her over his shoulder and put her on the carpet. How many times she would have given anything for that! Now she would give anything to take it away. She wouldn't let herself think, she couldn't. It was too painful. Draco looked at her, "Don't cry, you weren't half bad in my opinion." WTF! He had just said that? No way. He couldn't be that conceited. Wait, yes he could. I'm gonna kill him, the b******. When they were back at the bar, he did the counter-curse on her. He had no idea...  
*(Really fast)*  
She picked up a rock  
Threw it at the car  
Hit his head and now he's got a big scar  
Da da da da deave (?)  
Date rape style leave! She got off the carpet, picked up a massive rock near the ground and chucked it at him. THUNK. Bull's-eye. She ran to Hogwarts.  
The next day, she went back to the bar  
Saw the guy and called him a dirty li-ar She confronted him in the great hall. "YOU RAPED ME." She yelled, in front of everybody. Immediately, everyone, teachers too, looked at the two students. Ginny looked daggers, "Your gonna pay Malfoy. Mark my words."  
"Ginny, babe. You wanted it, ya know you did, you're lying Gin, honestly." He whispered, so just she could hear.  
"Besides, who's the court gonna believe, you, a Weasley, or a high family name like Malfoy? There'll be no signs of a struggle on you, you couldn't. So try court, babe. I look forward to it. I've raped you, and no one will believe you." Ginny just grinned, she had performed the charm to record what she heard. She was ready.  
The next day he stood in front of the judge  
He screamed "She Lies, that little slut!"  
The judge knew he was full of shit  
So he gave him 25 years, and now his heart is filled with tears It had surprised Ginny how quickly she got a court date, in just one day. Malfoy looked offended by the charges, but when their eyes met, she saw the mirth as he began to talk.  
"She told me she loved me. I know we had... it. But I thought she truly had feelings for me, *Here his eyes filled with tears* I know that sounds foolish, but, but, I never expected her to do this to me, why Ginny? I thought you loved me. But I see what you are now, a lying little whore. You can't get away with that. Babe, no way." He hung his head. Ginny could see the tide was turning on her. Time for her grand finally. "I have on more piece of evidence." She said. She played out their last little conversation, it took Fudge 2 seconds to decide the verdict. As Draco was taken to Azkaban, she gave him a little wave.  
She didn't want to  
She didn't want to  
She didn't want to  
DATE RAPE! Ginny learned later she was pregnant. Although it was the child of her rapist, it was also her own child. When she had her little boy, she named him after her boyfriend, no not Harry, Colin Creevey. Harry married Hermione, and Ron and Luna followed the suit, Luna is expectant any day now. Colin proposed last week, and Ginny is now Ginny Creevsley. Her little boy has her red hair with highlights of Colin;s brown. The only Malfoy thing about him are his gray eyes, which fill up with to much warmth for anyone to recognize him. He is two now, and driving his parents insane.  
  
A/N. So wadja think? No flames please. I know I left out some of the song, but it didn't really fit that one bit. I never really thought Draco the 'tortured soul with a good heart somewhere' like most, he's a jerk through and through. Luna + Ron has been hinted through book 5. And 'Mione sticks with Harry through all. Enjoy, and REVIEW. 


End file.
